


Свой мир

by hisaribi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Их история еще нигде не записана. Их мир еще не построен. Они лишь начинают свой путь. Может в семье героев, может в семье предателей. Они не обязаны отвечать за деяния своих родителей. Они просто хотят жить. Жить и любить. Каждый по-своему. Каждый свое.





	Свой мир

**Author's Note:**

> перенос старых фиков с фикбука на ао3, без правок и всего такого

Слишком шумно. Луи это было очень необычно. Светловолосый мальчик, несколько болезненный и худой для своих лет, вышел из гостиной, полной слишком ярких родственников. Рыжие волосы уже казались обыденностью в глазах ребенка. В такие моменты Луи был даже счастлив, что он на них почти не похож.

Мальчик всегда считал подобные семейные торжества какой-то глупостью. Ладно что их много и они все толпятся в довольно не большом доме бабушки Молли, но через-чур активные младшие, да и старшие, двоюродные братья и сестры, горячо обсуждающие тот же квиддич, слишком надоедали. Да и вся эта атмосфера казалось лживой. Все же, прав Доминик, Луи живет в своем мире, со своими не свойственными девятилетнему ребенку мыслями, образами и идеями.

Уизли хотел закрыться в своей с Домиником комнате, но передумал, увидев открытый люк на чердак. Природное любопытство заставило Луи взобраться по шаткой лестнице наверх. Случайно задетый крючок привел в действие механизм и захлопнул лестницу, а вместе с тем забросил Луи на чердак.

\- Putain*! - выругался блондин, пытаясь спустить лестницу. Если бы его услышал отец, Билл Уизли, то Луи сразу бы получил подзатыльник. Мальчик совсем не испугался того, что он заперт на чердаке. Скорее даже наоборот, ему стало интересно.

За пыльным окошком неумолимо сгущались сумерки. Не придумав чем заняться, блондин стал исследовать чердак.

А это очень даже интересное дело! Ведь сюда, судя по всему, никто не забирался уже пару лет. Старые вещи без дела пылились здесь. Мальчик даже умудрился наткнуться на старый телевизор, радио, какие-то вещи, обнаружил несколько колдографий, старые выпуски "пророка"... да много чего еще. Наверное, он так бы и продолжил лазить по завалам, если бы не стемнело.

Ребенок оставил все мысли о попытках выбраться отсюда и вновь принялся осматривать комнату. Скучающий взгляд Уизли наткнулся на диван - и почему он раньше его не заметил? - а если быть точнее, сидящего на нем черноволосого ребенка. Он наблюдал за Луи чуть склонив голову на правый бок. 

Столь внезапная встреча стала причиной еще одного ругательства - общение с магловскими детьми во время поездок к родственникам во Францию не прошло даром. Но испуг быстро сменился любопытством: "кто он, и что здесь делает?". Ребенок не был обладателем рыжих волос, его глаза были светлые, но какого они цвета было не определить из-за темноты. Но, все же, если бы он не был одним из многочисленных младших братьев Луи, то на чердаке Норы он не находился бы. 

Мальчишка похлопал на место рядом с собой, приглашая голубоглазого сесть рядом. Уизли, с некой опаской, садится на пыльный, явно повидавший виды, диван и чуть не задыхается от поднявшегося облака пыли. Черноволосый на это улыбается и откидывается на спинку, которая, как кажется, держится только на добром слове. А Луи все не может вспомнить как именно зовут этого ребенка.

Ветер бьет в окна и по крыше. Становится не приятно. Не холодно, нет. Просто кажется, что из того темного угла сейчас выскочит одно из тех существ, о которых ему рассказывала мать, или он читал в учебниках старшей сестры, Мари-Виктуар.

Черноволосый неожиданно уткнулся задумавшемуся Луи в предплечье своим вздернутым носом, но так не произнес ни слова. Блондин закатил глаза, но не отстранился.

\- Эй, мальти́к, скажи мне свое имя́** - с акцентом произнес Луи после продолжительного молчания.

\- Альбус Северус Поттер. Наградили же имечком. - мальчик грустно хмыкнул. - А ты Луи или Доминик? - как оказалось не только блондин запутался во всем этом разнообразии Уизли и Поттеров.

\- Я Луи́. - мальчик посмотрел на утвердительно кивнувшую макушку. Скорее всего, это можно считать как "я рад с тобой познакомиться".

Тишина продолжалась несколько минут, но отнюдь не была натянутой, как это было со всеми остальными родственниками. Ведь оба предпочитали тишину разговорам о никому не нужных вещах.

\- От тебя пахнет розами. - выдал темноволосый, так и не подняв головы. Такое заявление заставило Луи искренне улыбнуться. Он любил розы.

Светловолосый, в свою очередь, наклонился к макушке брата и принюхался.

\- А Альбу́с па'нет яблоками́. это вкусно́. - Луи забрался на диван с ногами и прижал к себе младшего брата. Альбус засопел, но не отстранился и даже приобнял блондина. И слов было совсем не нужно. Тогда Луи решил для себя, что яблоки станут его любимым лакомством. Было сложно, почти невозможно, описать что за приятное чувство появилось на душе. И даже этот темный чердак больше не пугал.

Они заснули. На этом самом потрепанном жизнью диване.

Как они узнали позже, все их потеряли. Обыскали весь дом, даже сходили на улицу, пока тринадцатилетний Тедди не вспомнил, что маленький Альбус любит забираться на чердак и не побежал проверять эту свою теорию. И какого же было удивление, когда нашелся еще и Луи. Да и в обнимку с его "младшим братиком", как часто называл Альбуса Тед.

Головомойку устроили обоим, и если бы не вмешательство Артура, то просто словами дело бы не кончилось.

Но даже не смотря на это, Луи был счастлив. А через два года он пойдет в Хогвартс. И будет рассказывать обо всем тянущемуся к знаниям Альбусу. Всего два года.

**Author's Note:**

> *Putain! (фр.) [ пута́ ] - черт! - ругательство. имеет много не лестных значений, но в этом контексте является аналогом нашего "блин"  
> **в речи Луи присутствует сильный французский акцент. Он не выговаривает "х"; "р" больше похожа на урчание кошки; "ч" это что-то среднее между [ть] и [ч]; ударения падают почти всегда на последний слог. Так же стоит отметить, что говорит он очень быстро.
> 
> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
